customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Starscream7/Vote for another Bureaucrat
Hello, everyone. It's been snapping at my attention that the Custom Hero Factory Wiki is in need of at least one other Bureaucrat. At this point, I've been the Bureaucrat for a half a year now, and I've realized that the Wiki needs a second Bureacurat for several reasons. #I think that we can all understand that people have a project on a Wiki, whether it's on this one or another. Surely, that's why they edit that Wiki. I respect that. For me, my activity dropped when I was working on my Jurassic Shark film. Now, I'm working on something harder, yet more-related to Hero Factory. I've been making a BIONICLE film series called "BIONICLE: Universe," with the third and final installment coming to YouTube this December. Its title is "BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds" (see the Custom Bionicle Wiki for more information). I have many big plans for it, as I plan for it to wrap up my BIONICLE storyline. I'll be busy developing the scenes, including the filming and editing of them. Now, this may not seem like much, but from what I see so far, I'll have a large amount of editing to do. This editing would have to occur during my time on the Wiki. I am sorry. However, allow me to say that any movies in the near-future will not severely-impact my schedule for editing here. I really feel that apologizing at this point has grown old. I can only rely on your acceptance that I complete this project. #The other reason is that I've looked at other Wiki's. A Wiki with at least 1,000 articles usually should have two bureaucrats and a couple of administrators, although much smaller ones have had the same amount. I don't want to seem like the ruler of the Wiki. My job is to take over and rule the Decepticons instead. I want to at least have one more Bureaucrat, with another reason being that they could hopefully take a lead in the Wiki during my absence. Note, that for what I'm saying next, the person who is selected to be this Bureaucrat will stay as the Bureaucrat. Now, here's the plan. There will be a vote for adminship that will allow anyone ''to run for Bureaucrat. Originally, I was thinking of only allowing Administrators and Rollbackers as nominees. However, I decided to allow more people, seeing that we have many fine editors on here. It does not matter if an administrator would be promoted to Bureaucrat, or Rollbacker. I'm allowing the community to decide who the second Bureaucrat will be. You can nominate yourself and other people. Voting will take place on the vote for adminship page, and it will end on November 8th. The new Bureaucrat will be announced and promoted on November 9th. Please add a short passage as to how you think you qualify for being the new Bureaucrat. For those of you who are wondering: I will be announcing the beginning of the Christmas Contest. Also, my two stories, The Vengeance Attack and Blades are on hold. It is possible that you will not see another chapter from either of them until next year. That's all for now, everyone. Please place nominations on the Vote for Adminship article! [[User:Starscream7|'The Dark Knight''']] 00:30, October 18, 2012 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:User:Starscream7